Emerald City Week 2018
by OwlStorm17
Summary: Emerald City Week 2018
1. Family

_"_ _I wished I was more."_

That'swhat Dorothy told Em washing the dishes, as Henry snored on the couch.

They were the ones who raised her, and she was forever grateful to both of them. They were her family, but she just couldn't stop that very loud part of her that wanted to know her birth mother, Karen Chapman.

She wanted to know where she came from, to see if they were in any way similar. Who was her father and what was he like? Was she similar to _him_?

Dorothy wanted to know if she was more than a farm girl working as a nurse. She wanted to know who her blood family was, but fear and even a little resentment from feeling abandoned was preventing her from taking the steps.

Em and Henry are her family, and she had proven that she would do anything for them both, but she still wanted more.


	2. Nun or Whore

_"So you're saying my only choice as a girl is a nun or a whore?"_

Tip paced back and forth down the orphanage halls, "Nun or whore." she muttered, keeping away from the other girls and was adamant on keeping away from the bath.

"Some choice!" Tip kicked the wall, harder than she meant to, she hissed in pain.

She heard the voices of a few of the other girls:

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I might go with the Mistress of the North."

"Glinda? But she seems so strict…and you're not allowed to fall in love."

"True, but what I love is studying, and I can do that with Glinda...not sure if I can learn anything with Mistress West, besides-well you know."

The girls giggled and Tip almost gagged. She really wished she were a boy again, boys didn't have to deal with this nonsense.

She sniffed and almost gagged again, what was that horrible smell? Tip sniffed again looked down at herself.

"Oh," she chuckled bitterly, "I really reek."

Tip hated to admit it, but a quick bath was greatly needed.


	3. The Heart is a Muscle

Jack knows the heart is a muscle, something he didn't have anymore. But he could still recognize the signs of a heart in the usually aloof Princess of Ev.

Langwidere gently took her father's hand ignoring the inpatient eyes of the Wizard, "This way Father."

Jack followed them back into the king's guest bedroom.

Without a word, Langwidere handed him the bullet as she attended to King August.

The Princess lead August to the bed and laid him down, "Langwidere… Where is Randall?" The man tried to sit back up, but a tender hand kept him down.

"Rest Father, we'll find him soon enough."

"No! Langwidere my dear, please–!"

The King continued to beg his daughter to help find their dead dog and Langwidere sighed turning her head to the side

The peculiar mask she was wearing covered most of her face and he couldn't even see her eyes, but judging by her body posture she was very stressed.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jack asked, squeezing the bullet in his hand.

The Princess turned her back to him, "Give us a moment."

Langwidere fiddled with the mask and removed it. King August calmed down slightly and seemed to beam with delight upon seeing his daughter's face, pulling her towards him to kiss her now exposed forehead. Randall was forgotten for now.

"I'll give you some privacy," Jack said and left the room shutting the door behind him.

So maybe the heart was more than just a muscle, it was something that transcended that, maybe he still had the most important strength of the heart.


	4. Cowardly

The Wizard has Protected Emerald City from the Beast Forever, and the people were in the streets celebrating, but afterwards the Wizard was doing something horrible in secret:

He was planning to slaughter the Royal family of Oz.

He seemed to be keeping many people silent, it was a wonder why this coup didn't reach the King…The young leader of the King's Guard, Eamonn also known as the Fierce Lion of Oz was forcefully brought to the Wizard.

"Hello Eamonn, please have a seat." The Wizard sat at a table, waving a hand awkwardly to the chair across from him, "We should talk."

"I should be turning you in." Eamonn said calmly.

The Wizard gave Eamonn a smug look, "So I hear you have a little girl."

Eamonn's mouth sealed shut and the Wizard continued to talk:

"I like you Eamonn, you are good at what you do. It would truly be a waste to get rid of you like I did the others…"

"They can't all be loyal to you?" Eamonn asked.

"They know what I'm capable of, it was I who defeated the Beast Forever and King Pastoria is weak…he tried but failed."

Eamonn stood up knocking over the chair reaching for his weapon, but one of his own men kicked his legs bringing him to his knees and a sword was at his throat.

"Eamonn," the Wizard took a sip of his drink, drinks that the royal family gave him as thanks "I don't want to kill you, but I will."

"You wouldn't–!" The sword was pressed to his throat again.

Eamonn looked around, all of these men worked under him, and they clearly feared what the Powerful Wizard could do to them and their families. The Wizard has been slowly building his own army from under his nose, and now it was too late.

"Do you want to live, Eamonn?"

The man looked down shaking, biting his lip so hard he bled, "I do."

"Perfect!" The Wizard motioned for the other men to back off as he stood up patting the still kneeling Eamonn. "Suit up, we need the Fierce Lion."

 _Fierce Lion?_ He thought, tastings the blood in his mouth quivering. _I'm nothing but a cowardly Lion._


	5. That's Not My Name

"Lucas, not like this Look at me!" Dorothy begged.

 _That's not my name,_ Roan had to remind himself.

"At least look at me!"

This time he did let her go and she gasped for breath coughing, crawling to the wall.

At times, it felt like he was having an out of body experience.

The young interloper was practically in tears, "Why?"

"You should have never been." he tried to sound confident.

"But I am."

"You should have never happened." He almost repeated the same thing. In Roan's head he felt like there was someone else that sounded similar to him screaming at him to stop. _Was it Lucas?_

A few more words were said between them.

"So do it. Kill me. Do it." She said. Roan was hesitant. "Do it! Do it!" The screaming in his head resumed and now tears were in his eyes "You can't, can you?"

"Close your eyes," He didn't want to look into her eyes as the life left her, "close your eyes," he tried covering her eyes with his hand before Toto came crashing into the room clamping his jaws on his arm.

Dorothy ran out of the farmhouse as Roan fought off the dog.

After he stunned the dog with a kick, he went after Dorothy tackling her down into the mud.

When Roan's hands went around her throat, it was like Lucas broke free, "Stop me! Dorothy please, stop me! Use the Gauntlets, please! Stop me!"

"I can't." She tried pulling at his hands "I don't want you dead I don't want you dead."

They both were whimpering, "Stop me, Dorothy! Stop me!"

He gasped feeling the dagger enter his side and he collapsed.

XxX

After Dorothy strapped him to the scarecrow's poll and left, Roan had plenty of time to think…

"Roan," He would have laughed if his side wrapped in crude bandages wasn't slowly and painfully killing him, "That's not my name either."


	6. Death and Resurrection

Death and Resurrection

Roberto's head throbbed. He felt like he was in a haze since Frank left him in this godforsaken place.

How long has it been exactly? A day? Three weeks? Months? How was he still alive? He had no food or water for what had to be days and his head wound still remained untreated.

He tried moving his body, but the branches tightened around him.

Roberto grunted. "This must be Hell." He was never sure if such a place could actually existed growing up…and now he was certain of it. And it was now his new reality.

The air around him grew colder, and he raised his head to the best he could. The room, usually pitch black, glowed a dim red.

He gasped when a bright ball of red light appeared, moving faster than his eyes could follow. It slammed into his chest.

Roberto could not stop himself from screaming in pain. The branches started moving, squeezing, twisting, and tearing at what was left of his clothes and skin.

With more pain-filled cries, his skin was torn from his bones, his skinless body going limp.

XxX

The corpse was still trapped in the tree. Everything was still for a brief moment until the fingers started twitching as if it–he–were about to wake from sleep. His eyes opened, showing signs of life and then confusion.

The eyes darkened in anger, "No…" The voice did not belong to Roberto and the branches tightened again. "No!"


	7. Dump Grump

Jack leaned against the plexiglass, his breath fogging the surface. Langwidere floated across the rink, twirling and then leaping flawless and ethereal into the air. His breath caught in his throat. She descended, landing perfectly on the ice. Sprinklings of ice shimmered around her like stardust.

He exhaled, grinning. She was amazing. The most graceful skater he'd ever seen. No wonder so many of the younger kids idolized her.

"Did you ask her out yet?"

Jack screamed, the high-pitched sound echoing. Tip broke into giggles beside him. Langwidere continued gliding across the ice.

"Tip! What—" as if screaming like a soprano weren't enough, his voice cracked, "what're you doing here?!"

Tip didn't answer, looking behind him. He followed her gaze and his face burned. Langwidere stood in the middle of the rink, eyes boring into his. Then, she snickered and resumed skating.

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled, shooting Tip a sideways glare.

"You're welcome," said Tip, nonplussed. She flicked some lint off her pants, "So Nick's van is trash."

Jack scoffed, "Yeah? What else is new?"

"We have a gig tonight at The FreeLands Club."

Jack's eyes went round. He dropped his head in his hands. "Fantastic," he muttered.

"Dorothy is going to come with Lucas later on...but d'you think we can ask Langwidere to drive the rest of us?"

He turned back to watch Langwidere start another routine. "I don't want her to feel like we're using her like a tour bus."

"She has a van not a bus," Tip quipped, digging at her fingernails.

He narrowed his eyes, saying nothing. She snorted.

"Calm down, we're not using your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he hissed so fast he wasn't sure she heard him. If she did, she gave no indication.

"You two finally are finally talking after years of you gawking at her from afar— " she dodged his elbow, "—she seems to like you well enough."

His jaw dropped. "You're always calling her a prissy princess."

"That doesn't mean I don't _like_ her…I just think she's strange—"

"She's interesting strange!" Jack declared sitting up straighter. Tip snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, so you've been telling me," Tip stood, ready to leave, "Ask her about our band problem."

"Alright," Jack replied, watching her go. He sighed, turning back to the rink. He didn't know how he was going to ask—Wait.

Langwidere was nowhere in sight. Did she already leave? How could he not have seen her? He grabbed his things, getting ready to jog to the exit. Maybe he could catch her in the car park—

A firm hand gripped his shoulder. Alarm shot through him.

"BOO."

Jack managed not to scream, jumping back instead. He collided with a bench, hearing a laugh from behind him. It was Langwidere, looking amused and pleased with herself. He flushed.

"I should have known. How long were you hiding there?"

"Long enough," she deadpanned, holding onto him for support. "I can drive you and your friends to the FreeLands Club."

"You have good ears," he said with a nervous laugh. Langwidere's hand slid to his wrist. The sound died in his throat. He thought his head might explode.

"Not really, sounds just carry well in here."

"R-right. I'll tell the others to get their equipment ready—t-thank you." He turned to leave but Langwidere held on to him.

"Wait," she sounded unusually shy, "Do you have anything planned this weekend?"

"Oh," Jack rubbed his chin, his heart beating fast. "I was thinking of going to the festival. A band I like is going to perform there."

"Oh?" Langwidere tilted her head, a twinkle in her blue eyes. His stomach did a little flip. She stepped closer and he was suddenly aware of the additional height her skates gave her. He had to crane his neck to look at her properly.

"Will you need a ride?" A glitter of childlike eagerness came over her features. He couldn't help but smile.

"Erm, Nick said he'd drop me off before he goes to work."

"Really?" Her grip on his hand tightened. "His… _. 'vehicle'_ is always breaking down—it isn't safe—" she pulled him nearer, her breath coming against his face. "I'll drive you! I've never liked you riding in that death trap anyway."

"Oh," Jack blinked up at her, "Okay. Did you want to stay at the festival with me too?"

Langwidere smiled widened, "Then it's a date!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Wait here while I change."

Jack nodded, not budging a single millimeter. He watched her disappear to the changing rooms with a huge, goofy grin on his face. He held his hand to his cheek, still warm and tingly from her kiss.

XxX

Dorothy blew her bangs out of her eyes flinging her locker open. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Rough day?" A gruff voice asked. She let out a sigh, her shoulders relaxing. She turned around to face Lucas with a soft smile.

"She wouldn't be having a bad day if she would _pay attention in class,"_ answered Ms. Liene, her Gillikin Language teacher, coolly.

Dorothy froze in place, her relief vanishing. She forced a polite smile and faced her teacher. With pale blonde hair pulled back in austere bun, Ms. Liene looked as if she were cut from ice. She peered down at Dorothy with a cold sneer, as if daring her to talk back.

"Yes, ma'am," Dorothy said stiffly.

The older woman huffed and swept out of sight.

Once her formidable silhouette disappeared down the hall, Dorothy growled. She took a few books out of her locker and slammed it shut.

"She's so…" she gestured angrily. Lucas pulled her into his side, kissing her temple. "—infuriating!"

"Glinda's not that bad, I have her for history—"

" _Glinda,"_ she said bitterly, flashing him a look, " _likes_ you. She _hates_ me."

He squinted down at her. "I think you're reading too much into this."

She scoffed. How could he not see it?

"We should do something today," he said quickly, kneading his fingers into her shoulder. She sunk into his side, letting him lead her down the hall.

"Like finding a way to make Glinda disappear?"

Lucas barked a laugh, "That's not going to happen. How 'bout we go to a baseball game?"

Dorothy gave him a playful nudge, "I thought you didn't like baseball."

"You like it," Lucas said, shrugging, "and it's growing on me."

She laughed as they walked out of school, "Okay. But remember, I have a gig later."

"I know," He pulled her into a quick kiss. Moments later she pulled away, giddy. The day was turning up. "Wouldn't forget something like that."

She laughed, pressing another kiss to his cheek. They meandered through throngs of lingering students and staff, Lucas trying to impress her with baseball figures and trivia. They were all wildly inaccurate—but he looked so proud! She almost didn't have the heart to correct him. _Almost._ He didn't seem to mind.

They came upon Tip, Nick, and Jack loading their equipment into a bright blue van parked next to the Gump. Langwidere Evna stood off to the side, watching them work. Her eyes lingered on Jack.

Dorothy exchanged a look with Tip, nodding at the van. Tip glanced pointedly at the Gump and rolled her eyes.

"Broke down again, has it?" whispered Lucas.

"He's just having a rough day!" Nick crouched beside his beloved (and unreliable van), patting it and murmuring soothingly.

"That _thing_ is a safety hazard. You'll end up in hospital if you continue using it." Langwidere said looking at the Gump with disdain. "Or dead."

"Don't listen to her, buddy," Nick whispered to the old van as if it were a small child. "You're the best there is!"

Lucas choked a laugh, hiding his face in Dorothy's hair. "Too bad you'll be riding in the Crow-wagon instead." His laughter rumbled against her head.

Dorothy snorted and patted his chest. Nick shot them a dirty look as if he heard them.

"Okay Scarecrow, let's get going. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya," said Tip said Jack, Nick, and even Langwidere waved as Lucas took her hand and led her to the newly christened "Crow-wagon."

They cut through the lawn to the parking lot. And then across another. And another.

"Why do you always park so far away?" Dorothy asked, dragging her feet.

"It's closer to the exit. Easier to get out," said Lucas. He looked down at her, "want me to carry you the rest of the way?"

"No thanks." She lengthened her strides to match his. Lucas started taking longer strides, easily outpacing her. Dorothy shoved him and they raced to his car, laughing.

The day had its ups and downs, mostly downs, if she were honest. But the promise of home runs and playing before a sold-out audience filled her with hope.


End file.
